Brendan
Brendan is a fictional character from the movie "The Secret Of Kells". He is voiced by Evan McGuire. History When Brendan was very young, his parents died in a Viking attack. His mother's brother, Cellach, managed to save Brendan from the same grisly fate, and grafted him into the Abbey as a brother. Characteristics Brendan is very interested in the art of illumination, and spends much of his time in the scriptorium with some of the Brothers in the abbey. Under the guidance of master illuminator Brother Aidan, Brendan sets out to finish a treasured book, the Book of Iona/Kells. His uncle, Abbot Cellach, an approaching Viking horde, a snake god and his own fears stand in the way of bringing the finished book to the people. Brendan is brave and courageous. He was initially afraid of leaving the protection of the village walls in order to venture into the cave of Crom, but manages to push past that fear for the good of the Book, his friends, and his family. At first, he faced the pagan powers in the forest with skepticism, which was largely due to his upbringing. However, he quickly accepts their existence. Brendan is friendly, intelligent, and curious. He also proves to be forgiving, holding nothing against his uncle later in life, despite his uncle's questionable parenting techniques,because he realizes that his uncle tried to show his love for Brendan in his own way. Triva: 9 is a To Saved Us. From the Shane Acker/Tim Burton's Nine 9, Jack Skellington from is the: Nightmare Before Christmas, Mickey Mouse from the Fantasia: Sorcerer's Apprentice, Tom Skelton from the Ray Bradbury's The Halloween Tree!!! BFG, Adventure Time: The FInn the Human, Dr. Henry Jekyll. Relationships With Aisling Brendan and Aisling have a very, very strong friendship. At first, Aisling didn't want to interact with Brendan because he came into her forest uninvited, but as they spent more time together, they became friends . Aisling also helped Brendan escape his room when he was locked by his uncle, and helped him enter the cave of Crom. Brendan takes on a supportive role when she performs feats of Badassery, but appears to be protective of her, even if he is slightly wary of her abilities as a fairy. Later on, Aisling guides Brendan back to his village in her wolf form. With Aidan Brendan and Aidan also have a strong relationship. Adian trusts Brendan with the Book of Kells. Brendan likes to help Adian and even fought the evil Crom so he could teach him. Aidan takes the blame, or attempts to take the blame, for Brendan's actions when the Abbot finds out, often to little effect. They travel extensively together later, and Aidan chooses Brendan as his successor. With Abbot Cellach Brendan and Abbot have a rather complicated relationship. Brendan is very dear to Cellach, and Brendan loves his uncle very much. However, Cellach's strict nature and protective tendencies make the relationship tense, particularly when Aidan comes into the picture and encourages Brendan to explore and unleash his imagination. It is only much later, after the destruction of Kells and after Cellach believes his actions caused Brendan's death, that Cellach realizes the error of his ways. As previously stated, Brendan is very forgiving, and holds nothing against his uncle. With Pangur Ban Pangur Ban and Brendan are close friends. Initially, Pangur Ban treated him with (it must be said) cat-like disdain, and reacted angrily when he attempt to seek a peek at the Book of Iona. Despite the rocky start, she was quickly convinced of his good intentions, and becomes a constant companion. She followed him into the forest several times, likely out of concern for his safety, and when he was locked in his room by his uncle, she ventured into the forest to seek the aid of Aisling. Category:Characters